


Promptly Pleasurable

by AlmostLucy



Category: Free!
Genre: Blindfolds, Butler!Rin, Crossdressing Kink, Crossplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Maid Cosplay, Master!Nitori, Master/Servant, NSFW, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostLucy/pseuds/AlmostLucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of smut prompts and requests I find in tumblr that I feel like fulfilling.</p><p>Name of the chapter will be the pairing, the promp is at the beginning.<br/>Feel free to suggest prompts for SouTori, RinTori or SouRinTori.</p><p>#1: [SouRinTori] Restrains & Toys & Voyeurism<br/>#2: [SouRinTori] Maid Outfit & Master/Servant<br/>#3: [RinTori] Master!Nitori & Buttler!Rin<br/>#4: [SouTori] Lingerie<br/>#5: [SouRinTori] Police Roleplay<br/>#6: [RinTori] Nurse!Nitori<br/>#7: [SouRinTori] Creampie<br/>#8: [SouTori] DubCon<br/>#9: [SouRinTori] First Time<br/>#10: [RinTori] Master!Nitori & Butler!Rin Prt.2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SouRinTori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [mads--hatter:](http://mads--hatter.tumblr.com/) "Nitori with a vibrating bullet tied to the underside of his cock and his wrists bound to the headboard. Sousuke and Rin watch from the foot of the bed as their lil boyfriend writhes and squirms until he eventually comes hands-free"

“Ahh…!”

A soft moan escaped Nitori’s lips, joining the orchestra of lascivious sounds that ringed in the dorm. Nitori was deeply in love with both men that shared the room with him at the moment, though he could not see them. Being the most spoiled one of the three, Nitori didn’t complain at his boyfriends’ request. 

Every now and then they would try something new, something different to spice things up. This time was definitely… something new. 

“Nnh—” Nitori shivered and reached out with a hand, but was promptly stopped by the bindings around his wrists. 

“You’ll hurt yourself if you pull too hard, Ai…” The raspy voice of one of his senpais came from somewhere in front of him. 

Ai was lying on his back on the soft mattress of the lower bunk, completely naked, with an improvised black tie for a blindfold wrapped around his eyes. 

“Mnh…!” Nitori trembled as another jolt of pleasure ran through his body. The mix of wet sounds and vibrations of a certain object that was nicely tied at the base of his member enhanced the blissing sensation. But it wasn’t enough to come. 

At the beginning, Rin had blindfolded him as Sousuke played and ran a little bullet vibrator around his thighs, until he finally touched his hardening dick. The soft level was very pleasuring at his tip and he had almost lost it a couple of intensity levels after that, but instead of letting him finish, Rin had come up with a better idea. 

Tying Nitori’s wrists to the metal board of the side of the bunk beds, Rin spread Nitori’s legs and attached the toy to the underside of his member. At first he complained, the sensation was less than before when Sousuke held it against his tip, but soon enough he started to understand. 

“Haa..!” Nitori was currently struggling and trying his best not to pull his arms too hard. The vibration had slowly started to build up something stronger, much more intense. His hips thrust the air lightly, feeling a pair of different hands on each of his knees, keeping his legs apart. 

“Mnn…” Ai could hear a soft moan coming from Rin, his hearing enhanced at the lack of sight. His face burned a deeper shade of red if possible. Aiichirou was aware that Rin and Sousuke were touching themselves while they stared and toyed with him, unable to resist. However, all thoughts of embarrassment disappeared as soon as the intensity of the vibrations at the hilt of his member intensified. 

“Ah!” Nitori gasped and arched his back. His whole body trembled at the stronger stimulation. Until then he had been teased endlessly with the lowest level of the bullet, making him shudder, harden and throb but not allowing him to finish. Though he didn’t regret the slow build, as now his whole body from head to toes was burning with heat and the pool of pleasure that built up at his belly spread wider than usual. 

Moans, pants and grunts from the trio started to fill the room. Nitori could hear the loud wet sounds that Rin and Sousuke’s hands provoked on their own members and their quickening breathing. 

Nitori’s mind started to blank and he couldn’t stop shaking. He writhed and moaned louder each time in pleasure, his back arching and his toes curling. He felt an intense sensation that build differently from anything else, it was a whole new feeling that started somewhere deep inside and spread from the base to the tip of his member, making him feel he would burst any moment. 

Another little ‘click’ and the bullet vibrated at the highest level, almost making Nitori see stars. He bucked his hips several times and squirmed some more as he felt himself going over the edge. Ai moaned loudly as felt an explosion of electric pleasure run through his body as he came. His warm shots of cum spilled over his own belly and a little beyond, his body coming to a stop, enjoying the numbing ecstasy of his orgasm. 

After several moments, his conscience started to come back to him, clearing his mind slightly enough to notice the bullet was turned off and some warm substance had stuck to his legs by where his boyfriends rested. The three of them tried to catch their breath, especially Nitori, who gasped for air. He felt fuzzy and warm, still in a bliss. 

Before Ai had time to react again, he could feel and hear the shifting on the bed and a body crawling on him, a second body staying behind. Nitori could hear Rin’s husky voice next to his ear, feeling his warmth breath against it. He was definitely smirking, which plastered a fan of red shades on Nitori’s face in a second. Sousuke chuckled somewhere in the background.

“What? Are you tired already? We are barely getting started…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog in Tumblr!](http://bananodayo.tumblr.com/post/105148649847/mads-hatter-nitori-with-a-vibrating-bullet-tied)  
>  You can send your requests to my tumblr: [Bananodayo](http://bananodayo.tumblr.com/)  
> Or leave a comment!  
> I only take Rintori, Soutori or Sounitorin--- basically anything with Nitori in it.


	2. SouRinTori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: If you can write a story with nitori dressed up as a maid as he pleasures his masters

Nitori was becoming awfully skilled; he _had_ to. It wasn’t all about being held between Rin and Sousuke and let them do the job of spoiling him to bliss. Sometimes they enjoyed Nitori taking the lead; they liked him to try out new things. They especially loved what their cute little lover had planned this time. He definitely got an A+. 

“Mnh…” Ai’s sweet voice was muffled by Sousuke’s member inside his mouth. 

The younger boy was pleasuring his lover. He was on his fours in front of Sousuke while Rin kneeled behind him, grinding against his ass. 

“I love this view.” Rin mused while groping his boyfriend’s rosy ass, still covered with the lacy ends of the feminine white underwear Ai had. He could see the curve of his ass and how the frilly ends of his black and white skirt pooled at the beginnings of his back. 

“Mine is better…” Sousuke retorted staring down at the cute face and little mouth that sucked at him with a frilly headband over his head. Nitori’s maid outfit had been an interesting and pleasing surprise for both males. 

“I was there first.” Rin grinned, though Sousuke ignored him. He looked down Nitori’s body and fixed his eyes on the border of the thigh highs he wore. With a finger, he stretched the elastic grip of one and pulled before letting it go, causing it to slap and redden Ai’s flesh, who just moaned in reply. 

Nitori’s face blushed madly despite being the one who took the lead, but it was too late for embarrassment. He leaned on an elbow that rested on Sousuke’s leg to slide a hand down his own body until he reached for Rin’s member. It was a hard task to pleasure both at the same time but Nitori got better at multitasking with time. 

Sousuke’s breathe sharpened but didn’t let any other sounds aside deep breaths every now and then. Nitori’s little tongue slid across his tip and slit, and then traveled down to suck on his side. It was really good, but the best came when he was inside his hot and wet mouth, too small for his size. 

As Nitori’s mouth worked on Sousuke, his skillful fingers stroked Rin’s dick. Whenever he eased the job on Sousuke, he could focus enough to press a little finger against Rin’s tip, touching all those sweet spots he learned about. He could feel both guys hard and pulsating under his touch, especially Sousuke, who was about to come.

However, Nitori was suddenly pushed away from Sousuke’s, and he looked up at him, confused. 

“M-master?” Ai called as part of his maid costume. 

Sousuke’s eyes just flashed lustfully getting closer, and Rin made Nitori sit between them, his hands quickly sneaking underneath his dress and his gaze glancing down to stare at the skirt that rose because of Nitori’s hard on. 

“Enough. We can’t hold back anymore.” Sousuke’s lips connected with the skin on his neck and his hands loosened the top of his outfit so he could play with his chest. Rin, on the other hand, nipped at his earlobe clearly smirking, his hand getting under his skirt and straight to stroke his member. 

“Ha…” Nitori whimpered and moaned under their touch, his eyes fluttering closed and his cheeks reddening. Once his boyfriends took the lead there was no taking it back. He gave in to their attentions, clinging to Sousuke. 

He shuddered excited for what was about to come, his sweet reward for pleasing his masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog in Tumblr!](http://bananodayo.tumblr.com/post/105293254467/if-you-can-write-a-story-with-nitori-dressed-up-as)  
>  You can send your requests to my tumblr: [Bananodayo](http://bananodayo.tumblr.com/)  
> Or leave a comment!  
> I only take Rintori, Soutori or Sounitorin--- basically anything with Nitori in it.


	3. RinTori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anon:** The sexual tension between the master Nitori with his butler, Rin becuz they secretly like each other (either sfw or nsfw but they caring for each other)

Clank! 

The metallic sound of a falling spoon smashing against the floor along other boxes from the cupboard didn’t startle the pair in the least. The couple of tangled bodies made their way into the small cabinet to stay hidden from any unwanted visitors. The little space offered enough shelter for the time being. 

“Haa…” A soft moan escaped from Nitori’s lips, muffled by the kiss. Rin’s wandering hands doubted for a second, though Nitori’s arms pulled him closer. 

“Rin… Please…” Ai begged in a soft whisper. 

The younger boy clung to his butler in case he decided to back off. He could understand that their relationship would be really complicated. Rin was a butler and Ai was his master; on top of that, they were both males. If Ai’s mother ever heard of it… well, they didn’t even want to imagine what would happen. 

But Nitori couldn’t take it anymore! It had been weeks since Rin had finally admitted his feelings for Nitori, who was really obvious about him, but had rejected any kind of established relationship. Rin was well aware of his position, and after being kindly took in by Nitori’s mother after his father died and they were left in debt- he just couldn’t do that. Besides, he didn’t want to cause any problems for Nitori either.

Since then, there had been an awful tension growing between both. It was horrible to know they loved and desired each other but couldn’t have it. Rin had been acting as if nothing happened and Nitori didn’t like it. He had done his very best to get him to where they currently where. 

It was his mother’s birthday and there was a huge banquet going on with plenty of family members and close friends and a lot of maids and butlers running around. It was the perfect situation to get lost with no one around to notice or look for them. 

And as soon as they kissed, everything exploded. They couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

Nitori danced his slender fingers skillfully over Rin’s uniform until he reached for his vest and unbuttoned it to touch his chest over the thinner cloth of his formal shirt. He didn’t have time to take off their clothes entirely. 

Rin did dare to open Ai’s formal suit and undo his shirt to expose his slim frame and pale chest. Rin’s now ungloved hands caressed the skin and reached for his nipples as they continued locking lips in feverish kisses. Their hips grinded together and all trace of worry and doubt was washed away with pleasure. 

“I love you.” Nitori whispered in a sigh, reaching out for Rin’s face for a sweet kiss. 

Rin did not reply just yet, but instead started to unzip Nitori’s tightening pants, Aiichirou mimicking his actions. They joined their hips together once more before relieving their erections from their concealing pants. With clothes out of the way, they came closer once more and started to grind their members together. 

Nitori mewled and moaned softly. He tried to be quiet, though any sound wouldn’t reach much farther than the door thanks to the loud music at the party. Rin, on the other hand, muffled his own sounds digging his face on Nitori’s neck, sucking and licking lightly. 

Quivering, Ai straddled his hips and helped to keep up the rhythm. His face blushed madly and his heart pounded against his chest furiously at the wet sounds that they started to produce when Rin brought his hand to stroke and rub them together. It was so suffocating and amazing; Nitori had never felt so much pleasure before. His legs quivered, though Rin held him in place against the wooden wall. 

“Ngh…” Ai’s voice broke with a high pitch tone that got louder with each moan. He could feel the pleasure building up at the base of his belly and his whole body reacting to the shocks that travelled up and down his spine. 

Rin licked his own lips and gasped for some air, feeling himself swelling and nearing his end. Their grinding only got faster and frantic with urge. The sweet sounds and arching back of his master only added to the pleasure. 

Reaching out with his free hand, Rin stared at Nitori’s face filled with pleasure and placed a hand to his pink cheek. He couldn’t keep denying his love for him, not after hearing him call his name tenderly and moan just for him. 

Nitori was the first to come, moaning louder and squirming with his eyes closed. Rin put a hand to shield from the mess but he couldn’t care less when he hit his peak himself, closing his eyes and grunting softly. 

“I love you, too.” He whispered against Ai’s mouth before locking into a last sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog in Tumblr!](http://bananodayo.tumblr.com/post/106382707482/)  
>  You can send your requests to my tumblr: [Bananodayo](http://bananodayo.tumblr.com/)  
> Or leave a comment!  
> I only take Rintori, Soutori or Sounitorin--- basically anything with Nitori in it.


	4. SouTori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Anon:** Is it okay to send you Soutori prompts? Because i'd really want to request one involving lingerie with graphic descriptions of sousuke putting them on ai then taking pictures afterwards. The whole time ai is just embarrassed and squirming and conscious of the fact that panties aren't made for holding guys' junk

Nitori shivered at the sensation of soft fabric against the sensitive skin of his legs and thighs. Sousuke took his time to delightfully slide the lacy garter panty up his legs while dressing Nitori. He carefully placed the cloth piece, which fit perfectly on his back. The panties, much contrary to his belief, were rather comfortable instead of itchy, and, as weird as he felt wearing women clothing, Sousuke’s ravishing stare made it totally worth the try.

“You look beautiful.” Sousuke complimented Nitori.

“U-um…” Nitori managed to mutter, slightly embarrassed as Sousuke made him turn on his heels to see him from every angle.

“Come here.” Sousuke took his hand and pulled him into bed, making him lay on his back. Sousuke hovered closer and sat in between Nitori’s legs, forcing him to spread them.

Nitori gasped and reached with a hand to cover himself feeling over exposed. He was naked except for the lingerie he had on, and though he hadn’t looked down to admire himself, he could feel it: those panties didn’t exactly cover his front properly, they weren’t designed to hold his member and balls in place. Just thinking about it was embarrassing, but Sousuke took a hold of his hand and moved it away.

“Don’t hide. Let me see you.” He said softly.

Nitori’s heart skipped a beat. Sousuke sounded so tender, without a trace of embarrassment; he was being sincere when he said he looked precious. He could see he was really enjoying it, and just to reassure him, Sousuke leaned and kissed him sweetly. Nitori closed his eyes and returned his kiss, being left with a small smile plastered on his face.

“S-sousuke?” Nitori flung his eyes open as his ears picked up the familiar sound of Sousuke’s phone taking a picture. His face blushed deeply when he met his lover’s piercing gaze.

“Yes?” the later asked without a hint of shame in his voice. If any, he seemed to be more excited than usual. It was evident in his heavy breathing and the hard bulge still caged in his boxers.

“W-what are you doing?” Ai stammered again. He knew exactly what he was doing, but he wanted to know why. It was utterly embarrassing, though he didn’t complain.

“Mmh… you just look so good I had to take a picture.” He answered bluntly.

“Oh.” Nitori was left speechless.

But Sousuke wasn’t finished yet. He backed off slightly, just enough to work with Nitori without forcing him to twist and bend in strange ways. Picking up the next piece of garment, he took one of Nitori’s legs softly. With some help, Sousuke slid on a couple of thigh highs, the lacy end of these matching and connecting to his garter panties through black laces. Sousuke adjusted the elastic bands on Nitori’s thighs, pulling them carefully over the sensitive skin but letting the elastic slap back, causing Nitori to gasp surprised.

“Ah!” He shuddered at the stingy pain that quickly disappeared leaving a tingling sensation behind. It was strangely exciting.

“Sorry.” Sousuke said, though he really didn’t mean it. Still, he leaned closer between his legs and kissed over his inner thigh, making Nitori shiver when his lips brushed over the soreness, sending electric jolts up his spine.

Looking down, Nitori saw Sousuke staring intently. His stare was fixated in the little space of skin left visible by the thigh highs and how the elastic end clamped around his leg. To Sousuke, this was really enticing. Unable to hold back, he bit the skin and provoked another surprised moan from Nitori. He had barely touched the little boy but he could see he was getting harder, the panties tenting and covering him much less than before.

Snap!

Nitori’s face blushed harder noticing that Sousuke had taken yet another photo from his angle, but he didn’t complain this time.

The broader guy hovered over Nitori and bent over to kiss him, giving some of his much needed attention. He couldn’t help but straddle his hips and grind against Nitori, delighted at the muffled moan against his lips and the squirming body beneath him. Sousuke decided to keep the friction between them as he kissed the boy, leaving him breathless.

Nitori almost went crazy while gasping for air, his lacy pants turning quite uncomfortable against his sensitive skin despite the great sensation when rubbed. He even bucked his hips looking for some more friction, but Sousuke held him down in place by his hips. A second later, Sousuke had pulled him up and turned him around to stand on his four, hearing the snapping sound once more before feeling Sousuke’s hands on his butt cheeks, squeezing softly.

Nitori squeaked embarrassed and looked over his shoulder, just to find himself even more embarrassed with Sousuke’s intense staring. The lacy garter panties formed a V-shape that covered half of his cheeks. In this new position, he could feel his hardness poking out of his panties, and he couldn’t even imagine the sight from Sousuke’s point of view.

He heard an all familiar sound of a little bottle popped open followed by a squirting of liquid. The real surprise was when he felt the cloth brush aside and a cold finger popping at his entrance.

“S-sousuke! The clothes will get ruined.” He said startled, though that didn’t stop Sousuke in the least, who kept probing at the little hole, humming amused.

“I bought them so they could be used. Don’t worry about it. Besides, I want to do you half-dressed.” Sousuke smirked.

“Ah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog in Tumblr!](http://bananodayo.tumblr.com/post/105148649847/mads-hatter-nitori-with-a-vibrating-bullet-tied)  
>  You can send your requests to my tumblr: [Bananodayo](http://bananodayo.tumblr.com/)  
> Or leave a comment!  
> I only take Rintori, Soutori or Sounitorin--- basically anything with Nitori in it.


End file.
